Strategic Maneuvers
by Ember1313
Summary: Elizabeth and Jason meet in Jake's one night. But is Elizabeth hiding something that will change both their lives?


AN:

Soo... this is totally not my fault. In fact this is all Lisa's (CMJAVAGIRL) fault. Months and I mean months ago we were talking about me needing to write some Liason. Cool right? Except I had no inspiration. It sucks but it happens. So Lis put out this idea for a little oneshot.

Ha. I should have known it wouldn't be little. Not with Lisa involved.

This oneshot has taken forever. Probably because it contained the worst pool scene ever. Seriously. It was so bad Lis has forbidden me to write pool scenes ever again.

But seriously. It was a fun little piece to write and I hope everyone enjoys it.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Strategic Maneuvers**

Jake's bar in Port Charles, NY was a dive. There was no way around the simple fact. The bar was so disreputable that even the owner, Mitchell Coleman, had a shady past. To Elizabeth Webber it was a piece of home.

She'd been sneaking into Jake's since she was sixteen. At that age Elizabeth thought she knew everything, a common teenage belief.

At twenty-six she no longer suffered from that delusion. For the last ten years Elizabeth's career had taken her all over the world. She loved her job. It allowed her to meet interesting people and see amazing things.

Still it was good to be home. The last few months had been spent in so many places that there were times Elizabeth had forgotten where she was. Waking up in familiar surroundings was a treat after so long away. But the best part of being home was a night out at Jake's with her girls.

The foursome had been friends for practically forever. Their friendship had survived high school, boys, and now the Real World. Despite going different ways as adults the small group remained close. Technology had, of course, played a big part in that. Between cell phones, emails, and instant messaging the distance wasn't so bad. However, nothing was a good as a Girls' Night Out, especially at Jake's.

Stepping through the bar Elizabeth immediately spied her friends. It wasn't difficult even in the crowded bar. Lainey, Robin, and Kelly were seated at their usual table making more than their usual amount of noise. Apparently, they had started without her. Elizabeth's suspicions where confirmed when she reached the battered wooden table. Sitting on it were two bottles of tequila, several shot glasses, along with a bowl of limes and salt shakers.

"Oh, my gosh look who finally showed up," Kelly said loudly causing several patrons to look their way. The Asian was easily the most outspoken of their group.

She laughed, removing her light jacket, and sat in the only remaining chair. "Funny, Kelly."

"Hey, you're the one who's late, Missy," Robin countered letting out a laugh. "We were staring to think you forgot how to find Jake's."

"Uh huh... first, I could never forget how to get here."

"You better not," Lainey butted in causing the group to break out in laughter yet again.

"And, second, I'm only five minutes late. Most of which I spent looking for a place to park. Man, this place is packed tonight."

"Right... you're also two shots behind," Kelly said pouring two shots and setting them in front of Elizabeth. "So catch up."

After quickly downing the two shots the four women began to catch up. Lainey was a high school guidance counselor. Kelly was a chef in her own non-Asian restaurant. And, Robin a lab technician. Like her all three woman loved their jobs.

"So where were you this time," Robin asked after several more rounds. "Because I've lost track."

"Me, too," the other two immediately chimed in.

Elizabeth barely resisted the urge to groan. Why did they wait until now to ask her that? "Let's see... D.C., Scotland, Germany, Spain, Brazil, Peru, Australia, Greece, and Italy."

"Well of course you went to Italy. You'd move there if we'd let you."

"Probably," she agreed pouring them all more shots. "It has become a second home."

"At least you managed to stay out war zones this time." Lainey, the most serious one, grumbled after they all took their shots. She immediately noticed the fact that Elizabeth refused to look at them. "Oh, no, I know that look."

Robin studied their friend for a moment and said, "Me, too."

"What look," Elizabeth said pretending there was nothing going on. She hated how easy it was to read her. You would think being a world traveler would've given her some lying skills. Apparently not.

"The guilty one," the counselor clarified. She saw the look all day from her students. "What did you agree to this time?"

"Nothing," Elizabeth immediately denied groaning when Robin and Lainey rolled their eyes. "Okay, nothing dangerous, I promise."

Kelly laughed at the statement. Elizabeth was forever getting herself into crazy situations. It was something they all knew about but it was Lainey who pointed the fact out. "Uh huh, sure you didn't."

"What Lainey is saying," Robin began calmly, "is that you tend to get talked into things..."

"I do not!" Elizabeth denied slamming her hand down on the table. Several of the shot glassed rattled causing her to blush at the outburst.

"And some details would make us feel all better," the other woman finished as if Elizabeth never spoke.

"Details," she mumbled half to herself after a moment. "Yeah, I guess I could do that. I mean who are you guys going to tell."

"Hey," they all said in unison.

"Look guys," Elizabeth sighed trying to sober up a bit and failing of course. "All I did was agree to a little PR job."

"But you're not in marketing," Lainey, the ever sensible one, pointed out.

"Technically, you have a point, but I already agreed," she finished with a helpless shrug. Elizabeth doubted she could back out of the job now even if she wanted to. Which she didn't. The assignment was going to be a challenge, and that was something she loved.

"Hmm. Well it doesn't sound dangerous… yet."

"So, you're going to be in town awhile," Robin asked suddenly. All this 'discussing' gave her a great idea because they never fought.

"What," Elizabeth asked thrown by the abrupt change in topic. "Yeah. At least a couple of months."

"Perfect."

"Perfect? What's perfect," Elizabeth asked suspicious about Robin's excitement.

"This means you can be in my wedding."

"No!" She practically shouted. "Robin I am not being a bridesmaid."

"But you have to," the bride-to-be begged. "I'd do it for you."

"Like that'll ever happen," the young woman mumbled as the rest of the group chuckled. Elizabeth rarely stayed in one place long enough to date let alone get married.

"Besides it's practically a rule," she wined to the other woman.

"I doubt it's a rule Robin," Elizabeth countered rolling eyes. The conversation was pointless anyway. They were all too drunk to remember any of it in the morning anyhow, not that she would tell her friends that.

"Well it should be," Robin said trying not to pout. She was disappointed that Elizabeth wouldn't be in her wedding. "Besides the dress aren't ugly."

"Riiiight."

"I hate to admit it but they're not," Lainey said in their friend's defense. However she couldn't resist the urge to needle Robin just a little. "Honestly, I think Anna picked them out," she whispered just loud enough for Robin to hear.

"My mother did not pick out your dresses!" She exclaimed trying to be outraged at the suggestion. Clearly the rest of the group wasn't buying it. After a few moments she sighed and said, "Okay, she didn't pick them out alone. I was there too."

"Did she let you have a say?"

"Of course not," Robin scoffed remembering the shopping trip with her mother. The woman had serious control issues. Maybe that's where she got it from. Poor Patrick. The man really was a saint sometimes.

"That's because," Kelly said pouring them each another shot, "you have no sense of style."

Robin tossed peanuts at the other woman. "Like any of you are any better. Especially Elizabeth you think hanging out with models would make you dress better."

She laughed at the idea of dressing like some of the models she worked with. "Please, no one cares what I look like," she said standing up carefully.

"And where do you think you're going."

"The little person's room."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake's bar in Port Charles, NY was a dive. It was the first thing Jason noticed about the small harbor town. After a long day there was nothing better than some cold beers and a few rounds of pool with the guys. Women... well, they were certainly an interesting distraction as well. Most nights anyway.

Tonight was packed – not that unusual for a Friday night. In fact, the bar was packed most nights. But tonight there was a group of loud, probably drunk, women, sitting near the pool tables. He recognized three of the women but the fourth was unknown.

As a rule Jason didn't like unknowns. In his job they had this tendency of biting you in the ass. Usually at the worst possible time. Like the mistake that forced him to move to this backwoods town six months ago.

He always liked to push the limits. That was true on his motorcycle but even truer in his plane. He had rebuilt the Cessna by hand. Jason knew every inch of the small plane inside and out. Not that the air controllers wanted to hear that.

The first and second incidents had been ignored except for a firm warning. But he wasn't so lucky the third time. They reported Jason to his boss. Lansing was an asshole who hated him. The man was more than happy for an excuse to get rid of him. The only upside was Johnny, his best friend and right hand man, was with him, although Johnny wasn't any happier about the relocation than he was.

They discovered Jake's their first night in town. In addition to cold beer and pool the bar also rented rooms out. They spent several days renting rooms from the owner. Coleman was an interesting character that was for sure. There was even a rumor going around the man had once owned a strip club. Something Jason would have found funny if he hadn't learned it was true.

"Today sucked," Johnny mumbled breaking his train of thought. "I mean it totally sucked. Today had to be the worst day in the history of bad days."

Jason silently agreed with the other man. However he wasn't going to say so out loud. He was in enough trouble. With any luck this job would end soon and he – they could be transferred somewhere, anywhere, else. Even Alaska would be – okay maybe not Alaska but practically anywhere else would be an improvement. "Are you going to break or complain," Jason asked quietly.

"Break," Johnny grumbled leaning over the pool table. With a swift crack of the cue ball he scattered the colored balls across the green felt. "But just so you know," he straightened up, "I can do both."

Jason shook his head at Johnny's antics. Even if he privately found them annoying it was more fun not to admit it. The two had been friends since college. Johnny had been his roommate freshman year. The friendship surprised some people because of how opposite the two men were.

Johnny O'Brien was loud and outgoing. He had this way of making friends with nearly everyone. He had sandy blonde hair, green eyes, and a boyish charm.

Jason, on the other hand, was more reserved. Rather than talking he preferred to listen. He preferred having a few close friends to many casual acquaintances. Like Johnny he had blondish hair but instead of green his eyes were a light blue.

"Solids," Johnny called taking another shot. They played in silence for several more shots before he said, "Today really sucked, Jason. Between the idiot LEOs and dumb ass customs agent... and you know tomorrow is probably going to be worse."

"Probably," Jason said lining up his shot. He managed to sink another ball before missing. So far he was winning, something he didn't plan on changing.

"How long," Johnny started leaning over the rail to line up his shot, "are we going to be in the Podunk town, Jase?"

"I don't know," his friend shrugged, "until Lansing feels I've suffered enough I guess." The truth was he half expected to be here forever. Their boss held a grudge like no one Jason had ever met. But he had to agree with Johnny that six months was more than enough punishment.

"Well you need to do something."

"Yeah, I'm working on it."

"Work faster. I understand punishing you after all your stunts but this is boarding on torture," Johnny said just as a group of woman laughed loudly. Immediately his attention was focused on the group. "Although, it isn't all bad. If nothing else, the town has some beautiful sights."

"Oh, yeah," Jason sent another ball across the felt, "even if they are loud."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On her way back from the bathroom Elizabeth stopped by the bar. She should have known the detour was a mistake. Some drunk offered to buy her a drink and like an idiot she accepted. You'd think by now she would have learned.

"Hey, Sweetheart how about a dance," the man asked holding out his hand.

He might have meant to be charming but it immediately ticked Elizabeth off. No matter the country, drunks were all the same. "I'm not your sweetheart," she ground out half tempted to hit the guy just on principle.

"Come on," he pleaded sounding suspiciously like a five-year-old instead of a grown man. "I bought you a drink. It's the least you can do."

"The price of a drink entitles you exactly nothing from me."

The guy ignored her refusal and dragged her out on the small floor. "Isn't this nicer," he asked while attempting to dance to the music.

"That was a stupid thing to do," she warned try to pull out of his hold. Of course he was twice her size so didn't do much good.

"Well, you know, I'm not minding it."

"Take your hands off me."

"Hey, Phil," one of the bartenders Elizabeth had never seen before yelled, "take your problems with the girlfriend outside, will you?"

The man chuckled at the suggestion. "No problem."

"I'm not his..."

"You heard the man."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Did I mention I kind of like it when they fight me a little," he asked letting out another laugh. This little sprite of a woman had a lot of fight.

"You think I'm playing," she asked balling her right fist up at her side. "Try it again."

"A little fight? I'm used to a little fighting. Ow!" He yelped as he was suddenly forced to his knees. "Hey, I didn't know she was yours all right? I don't want any trouble."

"Get in your car, you go home, and don't let me find out you came within 10 feet of her again, okay," Jason warned the man in a cold voice. He hated seeing woman manhandled. Something about the situation just pissed him off.

"Okay."

"What's your problem," Elizabeth demanded to know pushing on his chest. "If I needed help, I would have asked for it. So why don't you mind your own damn business."

Jason was surprised by the petite brunette's reaction. Most women thank him and a few even went further than that. Anger was the last thing he expected especially from someone so tiny. "Hey, look, you can get handled by anybody you want..."

"Damn straight I can."

"I just didn't want there to be any trouble," he finished barely acknowledging the interruption.

"Tell you what I'll go someplace else and make trouble. How's that?"

"You sure it's what you want," he asked smiling when she stopped. "Because looking the way you do, trouble will come easy."

"Maybe it is," Elizabeth snapped turning to walk away. Almost immediately Jason reached and grabbed her arm. "What makes you think that's a good idea?"

"Look," he said loosening the hold on her arm but not releasing her. "You're new here so why don't we start over."

"New? You think I'm new," she asked letting out a laugh. Clearly the man hadn't been in town long. She would have definitely remembered him.

Jason shrugged and said, "Well, I've never seen you in Jake's before."

"No, you certainly haven't. Why don't we start over? I'm Elizabeth."

"Jason," he said shaking the young woman's hand. "How about a game of pool? What do you say?"

"You're on," Elizabeth said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She followed him to the pool table and picked up a cue. "So, you breaking?"

Jason looked at her with a glint of his own, "How about we lag for it?"

"You're on," Elizabeth grinned as she grabbed the second cue ball from the ball rack under the table.

Standing side by side, they lined up the matching white balls and gently stoked their sticks tapping the balls with just enough power to reach the opposite bank and have the balls spring back.

Elizabeth straightened up and quickly walked to the head of the table to rack the balls. Jason watched her nimble capable fingers deftly assembling the balls into the triangular wooden rack. He could see just the whisper of her chest as she positioned the balls on the table.

Leaning her hip on the table she planted her cue stick at her side like a warring Valkyrie, "Give it your best shot."

"Oh," Jason placed the cue ball in position, "I will," he sent the white sphere careening into the rainbow of striped and solid balls, neatly scattering them across the felt covered slate and sending the Green Number Six into the right corner pocket.

Elizabeth perused the table with a slight smile, "Nice."

"Mm-hmm," he lined up his next shot.

"So," she interrupted him, "you'll be shooting solids then?"

He quirked a brow at her and nodded, "Yeah," and sent the Blue Number Two into the left side pocket.

Elizabeth gently stroked the cue as he took a new position on the corner of the table going after the Orange Number Five. She leaned against the table, "I guess you play this a lot, huh," she whispered as she strolled the length of the table running her hip along it's side.

"Sure," he said taking his position. This time the Orange Ball didn't go in.

She and Jason traded places at the rail. "Oh," Elizabeth lined up her shot, "what a shame," she chided, "you missed," and handily sunk the Eleven Ball in the upper left corner pocket.

She liked that he was watching her shoot.

Jason was pleasantly surprised that the petite brunette could handle her stick as well as she did considering it wasn't sized for her, but more for men of his height.

"Nice shooting," he said quietly as she lined up her next shot.

Looking up at Jason, she couldn't keep the grin from her face as she sank the Nine Ball before missing the side pocket with the Thirteen Ball.

Elizabeth couldn't help noticing the way the blond moved as he made his way around the table to line up his next shot. He set his sights on the Red Number Three. Calling the shot he banked it off the left bumper into the opposite pocket.

"That's one," he moved swiftly to line up his next shot. "Number Four," he nodded to the left corner pocket, "left corner."

Elizabeth looked at the shot, "Tricky…"

He struck the Purple Ball right through two stripes to send in smoothly into the left corner pocket and quickly moved to the opposite side to address the Burgundy Number Seven rolling it neatly into the right side pocket, but missed on the Number Three Yellow as Elizabeth leaned over the table on the opposite side.

Standing he cleared his throat as he looked over the creamy skin of his opponent, "Your turn."

Elizabeth looked over the table which had only three solids to her five stripes. "So," she rolled her cue in her hands, "you're not from Port Charles," she asked before attempting another shot.

"What makes you say that?"

She looked up, "You thought I was new," she banked the elusive Number Thirteen into the left side pocket.

"I guess that makes you," he quirked a brow at her, "from Port Charles."

"Mostly," she smiled up at him, "but," she lined up her next shot, "I grew up all over. Port Charles... Jake's is home."

"You call this," he looked around the dissolute bar, "home?"

"Definitely not from here," she shook her head as she went after and called the Number Ten.

"Maryland," he watched her ball slide smoothly into the right corner pocket.

"Interesting," she followed her ball into the pocket. "Beautiful shoreline."

"You've been there," he kept his voice uninterested and even.

"There are days," she sighed, as her Number Ten sunk into its intended side pocket, "I feel like I've been everywhere."

"So," Jason hefted his stick, "you travel for work?"

"For work and pleasure," she leaned into the table, "I really could have handled that guy." Her tap on the Number Fourteen going just a hair wide of its mark

Jason looked up from his shot, "I'm sure you could've, but my method worked, too."

"Mm, maybe," she looked over the table again, "Wanna call it a draw?"

"Only," Jason stood up leaning on his cue, "if I get a rematch."

She ticked her head toward the bar as she put down her stick, "How about a beer first?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Elizabeth, how is it I've never seen you before tonight," Johnny asked throwing back another shot. The table was littered with shot glasses and beer bottles as the threesome talked.

"Maybe you just haven't noticed me."

He took a good long look at Elizabeth. There was no way he would've forgotten this particular girl, especially considering the tension between the brunette and his friend. He would have remembered that if nothing else. "Oh I would have noticed someone like you."

"That's good to know." Elizabeth said coyly sneaking a look at Jason. It was obvious he wasn't amused by their flirting. Probably because she wasn't flirting with him any longer. While cute... okay, sexy as all get out, Jason was also far more tempting than Johnny O'Brien could ever be.

"You didn't answer my question."

She blinked several times attempting unsuccessfully to focus but the alcohol was making it hard, "Which one?"

"Where have you been?"

"Oh, here and there," she answered vaguely practically ignoring the question all together. Only when Johnny rolled his eyes did she continue. "I've been traveling on business for the last few... months."

Johnny took another long look at her and shook his head. "That really is a shame."

"What about the two of you? I mean there has to be a reason you're in Port Charles."

"Yeah dumb ass here," he jerked his head towards Jason, "got us exiled to the backwater town. No offense."

"None taken," Elizabeth assured the man easily. She had to agree with the man's assessment. "So, I have you to thank for meeting Johnny."

"Pfft. More like our asshole Captain,." Jason denied joining the conversation for the first time.

"Captain? What are you fisherman?"

"No. Pilots. You know, like for the Navy."

Well damn. That was one of the last things she expected. Although... the news might not be a total disaster. "Oh, really? That... that must be interesting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth quickly exited the bar not bothering to tell her friends good-bye. She would call them in the morning with an explanation. They would understand. Probably. That is if they even remembered most of the night.

The night however hadn't been a total loss. She had caught up with her girlfriends, been forced into being a bridesmaid, played a little pool. Elizabeth smiled at the last thought. Meeting Jason and Johnny had been the highlight of the night. Johnny has teased her shamelessly but she knew the man was mostly harmless. His friend on the other hand... the last word anyone would use to describe Jason Morgan was harmless.

The man practically oozed danger. It wasn't just the leather jacket and motorcycle boots he wore. No this went far deeper almost as if it were a part of him. Combine that with the fact the man was built like a god and you had a wickedly lethal combination.

She imagined the man had little trouble getting what and who he wanted. No wonder he had so much confidence. Not that she was interested in him. Not at all. The last thing Elizabeth wanted was to go down that particular road again.

Except.

Except he was perfect. Not as potential date material, she wasn't stupid, after all, but for something much more satisfying. At least for her.

Pulling out her cellphone Elizabeth hit the speed dial. She knew he'd be asleep. Lazy pain in the ass. But waiting until morning wasn't an option.

"What," the man on the other end barked.

"Nice, Lucky," she laughed at the greeting. "Is that how you answer the phone?"

"Hey," he sniped, "nice stops a midnight."

"Uh huh," she giggled, "We'll discuss that later."

"Wonderful," he grumbled running a hand over his face. "Did you call just to harass me?"

"Wel, not just harass you," she giggled because she knew it would annoy Lucky further. "But first I need you to stop drooling on my pillow and wake up."

"I don't drool."

"Pfft. Try that on someone who hasn't slept with you."

There was a rustling of sheets as he sat up. Two freaking AM. He was gonna kill her. "Okay. Fine. I'm awake. Happy?"

"Surprisingly, yes. You'll never guess what happened tonight."

"Oh crap. It's way too late for this game Lizzie."

She let out an exasperated sigh, "You are no fun. I found him."

"Him? Him who," he asked immediately. Lucky hated when she got like this. Which, unfortunately for him, was a lot of the time.

"Lucky, I thought you said you were awake."

"I am... mostly," he clarified letting out a deep sigh. "Just slow down and start from the beginning."

"The thing I agreed to..."

"Against my advice," he interrupted completely awake now.

"Anyway," she mutter rolling her eyes. "I found the perfect guy."

"Wait. I thought you were having a girls thing at Jake's."

"I was. That's where I found him."

She pulled the phone away from her ear as Lucky let out a bark of a laugh.

"Damn it Lucky it's not funny."

"You found the perfect guy at Jake's," he asked letting out a long laugh. Only Elizabeth. "Oh, this is awesome. I can't wait to hear the long version of this story."

"Shut up and go back to sleep," she ordered letting out another throaty laugh of her own. Lucky was, for once, right. It was a good story. Not that he'd ever hear it.

"Do you need a ride?"

"Nah. Coleman already called me a cab."


End file.
